


I Told You So

by ducttapeofdoom



Category: Chrno Crusade, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, crack!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducttapeofdoom/pseuds/ducttapeofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An entry to a y-gallery.net user's crack challenge. I mashed up Chrno Crusade with Ouran High School Host Club and came up with this. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told You So

Ewan Remington sighed when he heard the vibrations of his cell phone ringing again for the tenth time in as many minutes. He picked it up and glanced at the name on the screen. _Kyoya_. Ewan just shook his head and set the phone down again and went back to typing on his laptop. _I told you so_ , he thought as he typed.

 

*Flashback*

 

_Ewan sat at a long conference table, looking at the head of the Otori family. Ewan may have been a priest/reverend at one point, but that didn't mean that he didn't have a mind suited for business. He was the current head of the medical branch of the Otori company._

 

_Usually Ewan enjoyed the monthly meetings of the heads of the departments, however, this meeting was emotionally painful for him. His former lover Otori Kyoya was present._

 

_As one of the three sons in line to become heir of the company, Kyoya elected to attend every meetings of the heads of the departments and it was there that Ewan met the young man. Ewan fell for Kyoya almost immediately, despite the fact that the younger man was only seventeen at the time._

 

_Ewan waited until Kyoya was eighteen before he approached the teen about a relationship. They were together for four years before Kyoya suddenly decided that his best friend would be a better man to be in a relationship with._

 

_Ewan knew that no man could be better for Kyoya than himself, but he didn't want to tie the younger man to a bitter old former angel if Kyoya didn't want to be with him._

 

_Ewan tried to avoid seeing Kyoya and his new boyfriend, however, as Kyoya brought Tamaki to the office sometimes, Ewan couldn't help but see the two together. Ewan felt a small smug feeling when he saw that Kyoya didn't look as happy with his new man than when they were together._

 

_At the last monthly meeting, Kyoya kept trying to corner Ewan, however the blonde avoided the younger man. Ewan's heart wouldn't allow him to take the other back. Not after Kyoya broke his heart by leaving him for Tamaki._

 

*End Flashback*

 

Ewan searched through his iPod for a certain song and he set it to pause. The next time the phone rang with Kyoya on the other side, he answered and let the song play over the line...

 

_Lookin' at you now I can tell  
That you and your new relationship ain't goin' well  
There's no reason your name should come up on my cell  
Unless you're unhappy but that shouldn't be the case  
  
'Cause you said said he was the one  
Baby yes you said said you were in love  
'Cause when you left me you said that you wouldn't be  
Comin' back remember that but I never agreed  
  
I hate to say it but I told you so  
Told you if you left that you were gonna be miserable  
Guess he don't do it like me or else you wouldn't be  
Runnin' back to the past it was you that left me  
I hate to say it but you know I'm right  
Everytime you're up be callin' for me late at night  
But now that you ain't got me tell me where you gon' be  
'Cause I can't take you back no my heart won't let me_

 

**Fin**


End file.
